


A night alone

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, bit of a vent :/, self-hate, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: Viktor finally gets some time to himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a prequel I guess so yeaaaaahhhh but you still need to have read chapter 2 to get the end so.

"See you, Viktor! I'm not sure when I'll be back, they said there was a long wait list," Yuuri, called to Viktor, who was lazily sitting on the bed.  
"Okay, Yuuri, just text me when you're getting back."  
"Okay, Viktor,"  
Viktor could hear the front door lock behind Yuuri.  
Viktor waited a few minutes before he was sure.  
He had the entire house to himself.  
None of Yuuri's family were around. All of them out of town.  
He could finally indulge himself without judgement. Viktor dug into one the boxes he hadn't yet opened. A few dozen disposable water bottles were in there. He always had a bunch just in case he couldn't find his usual one for a day or two. You need to stay hydrated on the ice, after all. Tonight, however, he was going to drink until his bladder burst.  
He opened bottle after bottle and drank to his heart's content. Viktor loved the feeling of desperation, he always had. He never really got the chance to get close enough with someone in a way where here was comfortable letting them know of this fetish of his. Viktor was trapped, even in his own sex life. After becoming Yuuri's coach, his life started becoming less of a burden, with his schedule starting to free up much more. He doesn't remember truly having more than an hour to himself like this for months. Yet it still felt like the familiar cycle of practice,Skate,interview,practice skate, interview. He also was getting closer to Yuuri in a way he has never felt before with past lovers. It felt more...genuine. Maybe one day he'll be able to tell him. One day...  
His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar twang in his lower abdomen. It hit him like a truck.  
He hadn't realized how fast he was drinking. Five bottles already!  
Viktor immediately recoiled in desperation and curled up into a ball until the initial urge faded away for a while. He squirmed in delight, as this was just the escape he needed, even if just for a little.  
Viktor realized that he still needed to actually prepare the area around him before he pissed  
"Let's not get ahead of ourself, Viktor"he mumbled to himself.  
He danced around as he looked through his bags for his pair of sweatpants that he absolutely loved wetting. He was glad that he finally had a chance to use them when he pulled them out of a duffel bag. Thankfully, in there too were the towels he needed. He sloppily laid them out where he would be sitting. He made sure there were at least two towels separating where the piss would eventually end up and the bed.Just to be sure.  
He changed into the sweatpants and sat on the bed, chugging down more and more water, when he stated to feel very desperate. He bit his lip and fidgeted around. He even started to make whimpering sounds. The bittersweet sensation of desperation filled him to the brim.  
After a few minutes he started to make himself bounce in desperation. He started letting out desperate moans. The elastic waistband on the sweatpants pressed against Viktor's bladder, making him more and more desperate.  
That's when he opened the floodgates. A golden puddle quickly formed around Viktor's legs and grew alarmingly larger. The warmth surrounded him. He loved it.  
Viktor didn't care, he wasn't done yet. He knew that the other bottles would kick in in a few minutes, and that excited him.  
With his bladder now empty, and his pants wet, Viktor pulled down his pants and boxers. He held his dick in his hands and started stroking.  
He took out his phone and opened the "GPF2015" folder in his photos. He scrolled until he found his absolute favorite one. It was a picture, in the bathroom of the venue the party was held at that night. The camera was zoomed in on a trembling, drunk, and most importantly very wet Yuuri Katsuki.  
His head was facing down, not noticing Viktor taking the photo. Viktor pleasured himself, focusing on the glistening wet spot that trickled down his thighs.  
"Yuuri would think I'm so naughty if he found out I kept this picture" he said to himself.  
He started imagining Yuuri, wearing nothing, and punishing him for wetting himself. He would imagine Yuuri saying things like:  
"You've been a bad boy, Vitya, wetting yourself again" or  
"You're so hard...do you need any help with that?" And even  
"Your tender ass is mine tonight"  
Viktor couldn't help but indulge himself and reached into his personal bag that he kept under the bed. He zipped it open with his unoccupied hand and felt around at the bottom until he found it. He pulled out a large dildo. He inserted it into his tight ass. He painted the image in his mind. Yuuri was on top of him, passionately ramming Viktor, on a piss-soaked bed. Oh how Viktor longed for that vision to be true.  
Back and forth.  
Back and forth.  
The motions of both of his hands satisfied his desireds.  
Then it happened.  
Viktor moaned loudly as cum shot out of his penis. He was in a realm of pure pleasure and desire.  
He laid there, on top of the piss-soaked towels, with a dildo in his ass, cum on his chest, in someone else's home, in a world of ecstasy.  
Viktor stared at the ceiling. He began to go into a deep thought.  
How much longer was he going to be in this almost constant suppression of himself? Was he just never going to tell Yuuri his true desires?  
He sighed.  
Last night, at the press conference, Yuuri had said he wanted to hold onto Viktor, that he decided to call it LOVE. But would Yuuri still want to hold on if he knew about Viktor's secret?  
Yuuri would be disgusted if he saw him like this. Viktor was sure of it. He was selfishly indulging himself sexually instead of going with Yuuri to the doctor to make sure his nose hadn't been broken from not only ramming his face into a concrete wall, but afterwards falling hard on his face because VIKTOR didn't catch him.  
He sulkily got up to wash off. He took the dildo out of his ass and washed it in the bathroom sink before taking off his piss- soaked sweatpants and started the shower. He put the sex toy back into the bag and headed back to the now warm shower. As he passed by his nightstand, he ignored the buzzing of his phone.  
He stepped into the shower.He leaned up against the shower wall.Viktor was ashamed of himself. He, a respectable, talented, famous athlete had pissed himself for pleasure. He felt like a disgusting disgrace to the world of figure skating, even if nobody but him knew.  
He didn't want this.  
But why did it feel so good?  
Tears ran down his face as he trembled. In the shower. He began to sob. He sat down and let the droplets of water pelt him as some mixed with his salty tears.  
Yuuri walked up the driveway to the porch. It was a cold night out. As he searched for his key, he hoped that Viktor was doing well. He hadn't responded to his text earlier. Then again, at this hour, he was most likely sleeping.  
He finally got the key out and opened the door. He was greeted with the warm heat of his home. He stepped in and noticed the sound of the shower running.  
'I wonder what Viktor's doing taking a shower this late at night' Yuuri thought  
He walked through the hallway where both Viktor's bedroom and the bathroom were. He passed by the bathroom door, which was open just a little. As he slowly opened it further, he began to hear a quiet sobbing, which almost was drowned out by the noisy shower. Was Viktor crying? Yuuri snuck in and was able to pick up Viktor's clothes off the floor. The least he could do was clean up for him.  
Yuuri went to Viktor's room to put his clothes back for him. He opened up the door, and in front of him was a bed with obviously soaked sheets. Yuuri looked down at the clothes he was holding. Viktor's sweatpants and boxers had an obvious wet spot on them.  
The pieces clicked together in Yuuri's mind.  
'Looks like he wet the bed'  
Yuuri stripped Viktor's bed. He was glad Viktor forgot to remove the plastic mattress cover. Yuuri carried them down along with Viktor's wet garments and threw them into the washing machine.  
The loud whirring could be heard throughout the house. It was even louder than the shower Viktor was in.  
Viktor's face turned white as a sheet. Yuuri was home. Viktor immediately ran out of the shower and hastily dried off, only wearing his robe when he shot out of the room. He ran to his room, praying that the worst hadn't happened.  
It had happened.  
Viktor stood in the doorway. There was no way of trying to hide it. Yuuri had already taken the sheets.  
"I'm fucked" Viktor said under his breath.  
He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Viktor was frozen in fear. Yuuri stood behind Viktor and hugged him from behind.  
"Don't worry, Vitya, I won't let anyone know," Yuuri said softly to Viktor  
Did he just call Viktor Vitya?  
Viktor just stood there, scared shitless. Tears welled up, but he tried to hold them back.  
"But Yuri I-"  
"It happens to all of us, you don't have make excuses"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Yuuri... Do you ever despise a part of yourself so much that you disgust yourself?" Viktor sniffled," And you hate yourself for it even though you can't control it." A single tear escaped his eyes.  
"Viktor it's ok, I don't care that you wet the bed"  
'Wait...what did he just say?' Viktor thought, 'does he think that I just wet the bed?'  
"Now come on, we have to catch a flight tomorrow, so you can go to sleep in my room"  
As the two laid down in bed, Viktor felt relieved, yet his heart felt heavier now. He was so relieved that Yuuri didn't know. Even though deep down he wanted him to.  
•••  
A few months in advance  
•••  
"Well I never said I didn't,Vitya" Yuuri chuckled.  
They both stared into each other's eyes as they lie down. This was probably the best birthday present he would ever get, and it was taking away something-the ever so heavy chains that bound his sex life. He was so happy Yuuri knew, because deep down he always wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn so muchANGST TBH this is kind of a vent just a lil. Anyways have this. And by the way, yes there WILL be a story behind the picture on Viktor's phone ;)


End file.
